


Buxom

by eclecticxdetour



Series: Tumblr Bucky/Steve Ficlets [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Endearments, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nipple Play, Pec Fucking, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3649998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclecticxdetour/pseuds/eclecticxdetour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky fucks Steve's chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buxom

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [HERE](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/115072527196/rhaenyratargaryens-asked-for-bucky-fucking-steve) in response to [rhaenyratargaryens](http://rhaenyratargaryens.tumblr.com)' prompt of Bucky fucking Steve's pecs.

**Title** : Buxom **  
**Pairing: Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers  
**Word Count:** 2400  
**Rating** : 18+  
**Warnings** : post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, established relationship, dirty talk, pec fucking, nipple play, come marking, come play, endearments, fluff  
**Spoilers** : None  
**Disclaimer** : I don't own any of these characters or their universe.  
**Summary** : Bucky fucks Steve's pecs.  
**A/N** : Originally posted [HERE](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/115072527196/rhaenyratargaryens-asked-for-bucky-fucking-steve) in response to [rhaenyratargaryens](http://rhaenyratargaryens.tumblr.com/)' prompt of Bucky fucking Steve's pecs.

Steve’s chest used to be nothing more than nipples on a rib cage, best pal so thin his collarbones stuck out farther than his pecs. But he loved getting his hands on Steve anyway. Teased his little pink nipples until they were hard and flushed, traced Steve’s ribs until Steve shivered under his hands. He’d do whatever he could as long as it made Steve feel amazing.

Now they were nearly the same build, even though Steve had an inch or two on him in height. Steve had the coveted proportions of the comic book heroes they were into when they were kids. That classic inverted triangle, broad shoulders and the narrowest of waists. But Steve’s  _chest_. They’d both gotten a version of the serum, so he was just as strong as Steve, but his pecs were nowhere near as high or firm. Didn’t _bounce_  like Steve’s when they’d go running. Steve didn’t think it was very funny when he’d jokingly suggested Steve invest in an athletic bra, but it wasn’t long after that Steve came home with several new exercise shirts boasting extra chest support.

For how often he teased Steve about his ample chest, he couldn’t keep his hands and mouth off of Steve’s perfect pecs. His nipples were even more sensitive than they were when Steve had been small, and Bucky took great pleasure in being able to get Steve close to orgasm by playing with Steve’s chest, squeezing his firm pecs and pinching his nipples.

They always kept some point of contact when they were together: toes touching beneath the table at a restaurant, legs thrown over one another’s laps as they lounged in the common area. Like now, Bucky’s hand on Steve’s chest as he lay cuddled against Steve’s side, snugly tucked in Steve’s armpit while they watched TV.

He absently cupped his metal hand over Steve’s right pec, thumb rubbing up and down the center of Steve’s chest. Steve’s t-shirt wrinkled under the slow, rhythmic movement, Steve letting out the occasional little hum of satisfaction. Steve’s nipple peaked under the solid weight of his palm, so sensitive that it tightened from the difference in pressure.

Bucky wasn’t even sure what was on anymore. They’d started off watching some movie that had been released On Demand, and he recalled enjoying it, but it had ended forty minutes ago. Steve had taken control of the remote and he was pretty sure Steve put on one of those antiques reality shows. He glanced at the screen, two men picking their way through a barn and shouting prices to an older woman as they lifted objects for her approval.

He sighed, squeezing Steve’s pec and grinning against Steve’s shoulder when Steve’s fingers tightened in his hair. Kissing the left side of Steve’s chest, Bucky slowly dragged his metal hand down Steve’s torso, sliding it up underneath Steve’s tee when he reached the hem. Steve’s belly dipped under the chill of his cybernetic hand, quickly settling as he firmed his touch. He worked his way back up to Steve’s chest, rubbing the plating of his metal thumb over Steve’s taut flesh.

“ _Buck,_ ” sighed Steve, touching his chin to his chest and looking down at Bucky. “What’re you doin’?”

Bucky shrugged, pressing another kiss to Steve’s pec. “Jus’ touchin’,” he answered, lying on Steve’s shoulder and pinching Steve’s nipple between his fingers. Steve exhaled shakily and dropped his hand to his back, huge palm easily spanning the center of his shoulder blades. He pried himself out from between Steve and the back of the couch, settling in the vee of Steve’s thighs when Steve spread his legs.

“Guess you’re not interested in…”  
  
“Don’t act like you know what we’re both not actually watching,” laughed Bucky, pushing both hands up under Steve’s shirt. The corner of Steve’s mouth quirked and Steve reached down to pull off his tee. Grinning, he rubbed his hands over Steve’s belly, fingers tripping over the ridges of Steve’s abdomen when Steve resettled against the arm of the couch.

“You got something else in mind?” asked Steve, watching Bucky kiss his way up his stomach, one hand cupping each pec, thumbs lightly teasing his nipples. Bucky reached his sternum and kissed each side of his chest, moving his thumbs and then tonguing the hard peaks. He moaned, burying both hands in Bucky’s hair, head falling back against the armrest as Bucky nipped bruises into his pecs. “Something to do with my chest, I imagine.”

“Yeah? You feelin’ that right now?” Bucky grinned up at Steve, sucking on Steve’s nipple when Steve nodded, Steve arching wildly beneath him. “On the couch or on your knees?”

Steve groaned and pushed at Bucky’s shoulders. He shoved off his jeans and underwear and knelt in front of the sofa. Looking at Bucky with raised brows, he slid his hands up his sides and flexed his chest, squeezing his pecs together when he reached them. Bucky sat up on the couch, right arm thrown across the back, brow cocked. He rolled his nipples between his fingers, hips bucking and whine falling from his mouth.

“Fuck, maybe I’ll watch you get yourself off by playing with your tits instead,” said Bucky, spreading his legs and palming his cock.

“You sayin’ you  _don’t_  want to fuck my chest?”

“I said ‘maybe,’ not that I was  _actually_ gonna pass up the chance to get my cock between your pecs.” Bucky stood and dropped his pants, smiling when Steve reached up to pull down his boxer-briefs. He kicked his clothes aside and mussed Steve’s hair, snorting when Steve slapped his hand away. Steve grabbed his thighs and tugged him close, hard cock fitting perfectly along Steve’s sternum. He palmed Steve’s shoulders, hips bucking, prick sliding up over Steve’s left pec, precome slicking Steve’s skin.

Humming, Steve let go of Bucky’s legs and held his chest, pushing his pecs together around Bucky’s dick. He grinned up at Bucky and guided Bucky’s cock through his cleavage, preejaculate easing their movements. His chest whitened under the squeeze of his fingertips, head tilting upward when Bucky cupped his jaw. He caught Bucky’s metal thumb between his lips, bridging his pecs with his fingers and holding them together with the heels of his palms. “C’mon, Buck, _move_.”

Bucky slid his wet thumb over Steve’s bottom lip and then covered Steve’s hands with his own, squishing Steve’s tits tighter around his length. Rolling his hips, he fucked Steve’s chest, grinding between Steve’s firm pecs.

“Christ, doll, such perfect tits; strong, but so soft. Love that you want me to fuck ‘em and get you all messed up with my come.”

“Yeah, you gonna come on me? Make me sticky with your spunk?” gasped Steve, entwining their fingers and pushing his pecs tighter together. He shifted, spine rolling, working his chest along Bucky’s cock and watching Bucky’s flushed crown breach the valley of his chest.

“ _Fuck_  yes. Gonna mark you up and then clean you with my tongue, lick your chest and suck on your hard little nipples ‘til I make you come all over yourself,” groaned Bucky, guiding their hands to the underside of Steve’s pecs so he could roll Steve’s nipples under their thumbs. “Unless you can come from me fucking your pecs and us squeezing ‘em. Think you can do that, sweetheart? Come just from us playing with your tits?”

“ _God_ , Buck, maybe. Let’s find out,” said Steve, pinching his nipples between their thumbs and dropping his head back between his shoulders. Bucky moaned and rocked up between his tits, cockhead wetly dragging over his throat and down over his collarbone.

“So goddamn pretty on your knees for me, baby. Squeezing your tits around my cock.  _Fuck_ , Stevie,” hissed Bucky, Steve’s chin dropping to his chest, tongue sliding back and forth along his bottom lip as Steve focused on his cockhead. “Gonna gimme a little lick, a little tease’a tongue?”

Steve looked up at Bucky and lifted a brow before leaning down and wrapping his lips around the tip of Bucky’s cock. Bucky stilled, legs quaking as he fluttered his tongue against the sensitive head of Bucky’s prick. He flexed his chest around Buck’s length, muscles tightening and relaxing to the same rhythm as his tongue up and down Bucky’s slit. Bucky groaned and lifted onto his toes, more of Bucky’s cock sliding into his mouth, balls dragging over his sternum.

“Holy  _fuck_ , doll, just like that. God your chest. Your  _mouth_.” Bucky moaned and twisted Steve’s nipples between their fingers, Steve’s whine vibrating around the tip of his cock. “Je- _sus_ ,” he gasped, letting go of Steve’s chest and framing Steve’s face. Pulling Steve off of his prick, he curled over Steve and pressed their mouths together. Steve hummed and parted his lips, tongue sliding along his own as he followed Steve’s cheekbones with his thumbs.

“Bucky, come  _on_ ,” sighed Steve, letting go of his pecs and curling his fingers around Bucky’s wrists. He pressed Bucky’s palms to either side of his chest, squeezing his pecs with Bucky’s hands and then folding his fingers over the backs of Bucky’s thighs.

“Excuse me for takin’ a second to kiss your dumb mouth,” huffed Bucky, squeezing Steve’s chest and slowly moving his hips when Steve moaned. “Lemme just get back to usin’ your tits.”

“Do it, then,” hissed Steve, clenching his jaw and sliding his hands up to Bucky’s ass. Bucky’s eyebrow raised and Bucky pushed his pecs closer together, thumbs rubbing his stiff nipples. “God, Buck, like that.”

“You like that?” asked Bucky, pushing his thumbs against Steve’s nipples and rolling them in the opposite direction. Steve chewed on his lower lip and nodded, fingers digging into his ass and urging him closer. He hooked his thumbs together, bridging Steve’s chest and fucking the channel of Steve’s tits. Moaning, Steve tilted his chin down, laving the tip of his cock with every upward thrust. “God yes, baby doll, keep doin’ that.”

“You, too,” said Steve, shifting his arms so his biceps gave him that extra bit of cleavage. Bucky’s breathing hitched and his fingers tightened over his pecs, cock sliding fast and slick between his tits. Bucky’s ass flexed under his palms and he slapped Bucky’s right cheek, Bucky’s thrusts stuttering as he moaned.

“Christ, Stevie, gettin’ real close, sweetheart. Gonna make a real mess’a you.” Bucky smirked down at Steve, hips twitching when Steve slapped his left buttock.

“Do it, Buck, hot and thick. Right here,” said Steve, voice rough as he flexed each pec. Bucky lifted his tits, fingertips massaging the muscle as Bucky rolled his hips, cock a slow slide over his breastbone. “C’mon, Buck, lemme have it.”

“Almost, baby,  _Christ_ ,” gasped Bucky, swallowing hard and swiping his tongue over his bottom lip. He looked down at Steve and Steve tipped his head up, holding his gaze and squeezing his ass. “Jesus, doll, fuckin’ gorgeous. Look at you,” he said, shaking his head and pinching Steve’s nipples.

“ _Fuck_. Harder, Buck,” whispered Steve, brow furrowing and mouth falling open when Bucky tightened the squeeze of his thumbs and forefingers. His inner thighs were wet with precome, balls taut and cock leaking. He let go of Bucky’s left cheek and dropped his hand between his legs, holding his cock against his belly. Rubbing his thumb beneath the head, he moaned, Bucky’s fingers pinching tighter around his nipples. “Oh  _god_.”

“No touchin’, wanna see if we can make you come like this,” said Buck, nudging Steve’s ribs with his knee. Steve glared up at him but palmed his ass again, squeezing and pulling him close. He shifted, spreading his legs, feet planted either side of Steve’s bent knees. “That’s it, doll,” he said, grinning and tugging on Steve’s nipples in reward. Steve swore and leant into the tug, face going slack when he carefully twisted the hard, flushed peaks.

“ _Shit_ , Bucky…” Steve slowly opened his eyes and caught his lower lip between his teeth, gnawing on it as Bucky continued to toy with his chest. “ _Fuck_ , babe, m’close,” he groaned, teasing a fingertip between Bucky’s cheeks, Bucky spilling in hot jets over his pecs when he brushed lightly over Bucky’s hole.

“Fu- _ck_ ,” gasped Bucky, smearing his come across Steve’s collarbone with his thumb and smacking Steve’s nipples with the slick head of his cock. Steve hummed, pecs flexing as he played with Steve’s chest.

“ _Bucky_ ,” Steve moaned, eyes widening when Bucky knelt in front of him and swiped his tongue through his release. “ _Jesus_ ,” he laughed, burying his hands in Bucky’s hair and guiding Bucky to every ribbon of Bucky’s come.

Bucky curved his hands over Steve’s pecs, licking Steve clean and then biting marks into Steve’s chest. Steve’s breathing stuttered, chest quickly rising and falling beneath his lips. He pinched Steve’s right nipple between his metal fingers and caught Steve’s left in his mouth, nipping it with his teeth and soothing the hurt with the tip of his tongue. He pulled off and kissed the abused peak, tenderly rubbing it with his flesh thumb and looking up at Steve. “Gonna come like this for me, doll?” he asked, sucking on Steve’s right nipple as Steve cursed and tightened his grip in his hair.

His belly tensed, breathing shaky as he neared that peak. He held Bucky’s mouth to his chest, Bucky’s tongue wetly twisting and flicking over his nipple. “Jesus Christ,  _Buck_ ,” he groaned, hips twitching, cockhead catching on Bucky’s abdomen and he was  _gone_ , coming with a grunt of Bucky’s name, spunk striping Bucky’s abdomen as he clung to the long strands of Bucky’s hair.

Laughing, Steve sat limply back on his heels, letting go of Bucky’s hair and carefully circling his overstimulated nipples.

“Fuckin’ beautiful, baby doll,” said Bucky, licking his lips and then cradling Steve’s jaw, pressing a kiss to the bridge of Steve’s nose.

“Didn’t think it was gonna happen.” He dragged his hands down his sides, ticklish glide of his fingertips over sensitive skin making him shiver. “ _Fuck_ ,” he breathed, laughing again and lying back on the floor. Bucky knelt between his legs and he cupped Bucky’s nape, thumbing his jaw and tugging Bucky down, pressing a sweet kiss to Bucky’s wet mouth and smirking, “we gotta try that again.”

“No cheatin’ next time,” teased Bucky, pushing his thigh up under Steve’s balls and laughing into his mouth when Steve pulled him into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
